To Love Somebody (Amar A Alguien)
by Nadia Andrew
Summary: ¿Que ocurre con Neal en mi universo? Acompañenme a descubrirlo. Songfic para celebrar el cumpleaños de Neal Leagan.


¡Hola, Candymundo! Sigo presentando la "Serie Bee Gees" Es la continuacion de mi universo.

Gracias a todas las chicas que siguen mis historias y dejan sus comentarios, **¡Si los leo!** Gracias a: Glenda, Mercedes, Candice, Gina, Eliza, Scarllet Northman, Carmenrl,Okita, Cliosccm, leihej, flaquita, brensavazquez, Wandissima, y a todas las musas que me impulsan a seguir y a mejorar, Elisa, Clau, Marce, Lady, Friditas, Sabrina, Sonice, Sonia, Belén, Lorelei, Sandra, Stearman, y mi carnaliux Chicuelita.

* * *

 **Celebrando a Neal por su cumpleaños les entrego este songfic, dedicado especialmente a Stear´s Girl, pues me honrra con su amistad y le encanta este tema y el chico Leagan.**

 **Los personajes son creados por Mizuki e ilustrados por Igarashi.**

* * *

 **To Love Somebody.**

 **(Amar a alguien)**

La habitación estaba en penumbras. Faltaban un par de horas para amanecer y a Neal le fastidiaba despertar tan temprano en su día de asueto, se revolvió varias veces entre las sabanas intentando conciliar el sueño pero le fue imposible. Mal humorado se sentó al borde de la cama, sus largos y masculinos pies tocaron el mármol frio y el fresco del piso lo impulsó a caminar rumbo al cuarto de baño.

Extrañamente, Neal funcionaba así, sentía cierta fascinación por las cosas que para muchos resultaban desagradables y en ocasiones hasta grotescas. Él lo atribuía al proceso que se vio obligado a vivir para resurgir del abismo. Necesitaba el empuje de la indiferencia, el asco y el desprecio. Si la apatía amenazaba con aparecer, Neal recordaba las malas experiencias y el ímpetu por continuar regresaba con más fuerza.

Caminó desnudo, la tensión de su cuerpo resaltaba a cada paso los músculos de sus piernas. Su cuerpo bronceado era una sólida escultura de ébano perfecta, deseado por toda mujer que lo veía, sobre todo de la alta sociedad de Miami. El agua de la regadera terminó por despertarlo, el recorrido de las gotas gélidas resbalando por su masa corporal, eran envidiadas por la bella castaña que desde la cama observaba a través de las paredes de vidrio el espumoso ritual de Neal.

Enfundado en un impecable traje informal, el sensual hombre se veía fijamente frente al espejo. Sin poder y sin querer evitarlo, en lugar de su imagen apareció reflejada una alborotada melena rubia y la mirada intensa de unos ojos verdes como el mar. Neal sonrió de lado, con esa mueca sarcástica y atractiva que solo él podía convertir en un gesto irresistible. Al salir de su habitación no dijo ni una palabra, ni siquiera se molestó en dedicar una mirada a la hermosa mujer que yacía en su cama.

 _ **There's a light,**_

 _ **a certain kind of light,  
that never shone on me.  
I want my life to be, lived with you,  
lived with you.**_

 _ **Hay una luz,  
un cierto tipo de luz,  
que nunca brilló en mí.  
Quiero vivir mi vida contigo,  
vivirla contigo.**_

Los números luminosos del elevador marcaban regresivamente el descenso a la planta baja. Neal se acercó a la recepción cuando se encontró en el lobby, rodeó el mostrado y abrió con una pequeña llave la caja de correspondencia de uso personal. Generalmente su asistente dejaba sobre el escritorio de su oficina los sobres apilados según la importancia, pero si llegaba algo mientras ambos no estaban, las chicas de recepción tenían instrucciones de almacenar ahí las cartas o paquetes. Una hermosa morena vestida con el uniforme del hotel le dio los buenos días y trató de coquetear un poco con su jefe, normalmente Neal correspondía el filtreo, sin embargo, en esta ocasión no se tomó la molestia de responder ni el saludo, simplemente ignoró a la chica.

Se encaminó al restaurante y ocupó la mesa que permanecía permanentemente reservada para él, al instante el capitán de meseros depositó el periódico sobre la mesa y esperó instrucciones. A esa hora servían el desayuno continental acostumbrado, mas Neal no apetecía bocado, solo pidió una taza de café. No le prestó atención al diario, sacó de la bolsa interior de su blazer la carta que hacía un mes trajo del pasado su frustrado amor y volvió a leerla.

-Dos semanas para verte otra vez- musitó de forma inaudible.

Sobre la mesa, entre la correspondencia que recogió en recepción se encontraba un fino estuche, largo y delgado, forrado en piel negra. Neal lo abrió expectante y comprobó que su contenido era tan exquisito como lo recordaba y esperaba que su destinataria también.

Tres mujeres en una mesa contigua murmuraban y compartían risas mientras lo observaban. Desdeñoso y hastiado, Neal no les prestó atención. Recibir la inquietante noticia de volver a ver a Candy restaba importancia a toda mujer a su alrededor. Maldijo entre dientes y cerró el estuche, tal vez no era la forma correcta de acercarse nuevamente a ella pero no le importaba, Neal estaba consiente que con las mujeres nunca tuvo ese toque moloso e irritante del típico enamorado.

Ojalá que a Candy le complaciera la preciosa gargantilla de diamantes, sobre todo, que no se sintiera ofendida por el obsequio, eso era poco para todo lo que le hubiera gustado darle. A veces, cuando vislumbraba un destello de soledad y la compañía no le satisfacía, el recuerdo de ella lo asaltaba y el lujo que en vivía le parecía vacío. ¿De qué valía tanto esfuerzo si Candy no podía verlo?.

 _ **There's a way, everybody say,  
to do each and every little thing.  
But what does it bring?  
If I ain't got you, ain't got.**_

 _ **Todos dicen que Hay una manera  
de hacer cada pequeña cosa  
¿Pero de que me sirve?  
Si no te tengo, si no te tengo.**_

La moderna oficina de Neal era elegante, recorrió con la mirada en lugar y le gustó lo que vio. Conseguir todo eso le costó mucho esfuerzo y hoy por hoy continuaba esforzándose.

Cuando se enteró de la boda de Candy con Albert, el estómago se le hizo un nudo y aunque disimuló indiferencia el corazón se le desgarró. Y si la vida desde el frustrado compromiso ya no tenía sentido, con la noticia del matrimonio actuaba como autómata. Se volcó en despilfarros nocturnos con los jóvenes empresarios de Miami. Cuatro veces llegó a parar a la comisaría, todo a causa de riñas y accidentes automovilísticos, Sara pagaba la fianza para que le dieran libertad, finalmente, le fue prohibido conducir, en el último percance parecía increíble que hubiera sobrevivido.

Gracias a sus amistades transportarse no era problema, sobre todo siendo él quién pagaba las enormes cuentas de bares y restaurantes y que decir de las fiestas que organizaba en casa. Neal era popular en Miami, hasta que su padre los dejó en la ruina.

Roland Leagan alcanzó a casar a su primogénita con una familia de nuevos ricos, no lo hubiera hecho y Sara no se lo hubiera permitido si las circunstancias fueran otras, Eliza se casó obligada con un hombre de grandes alcances económicos, fruto de su trabajo. Su marido tenía ascendencia latina con orígenes en Puerto Rico. El señor Leagan veía venir la banca rota y secundado por Sara, las dos familias llegaron a un acuerdo justo, Eliza viviría con la comodidad que estaba acostumbrada y pagaría con la distinción de su apellido.

Un día, el señor Leagan acompañó a sus amigos al club del hipódromo, apostó un poco para no hacerse menos frente a sus amistades y perdió. En el casino contiguo, con un golpe de suerte logró doblar la apuesta y esa noche jugó al póker hasta el amanecer. Creyó encontrar la solución a sus problemas con la ganancia pero, por el contrario, fue la perdición de Roland Leagan y su familia. Las apuestas se convirtieron en una adicción y el señor Leagan, terminó con su ya de por sí reducida fortuna. Al final, apostó su casa y cuando perdió el hotel sufrió un infarto. Eliza tuvo que doblar las manos y conformarse con la medida mesada que recibía y compartirla con su madre, ni su exótica belleza le ayudó a sobornar a su laborioso marido. Neal, en cambio, orgulloso y pedante, rechazó la oferta de trabajo que su cuñado le ofreció, pensó que sus amigos lo ayudarían, pero todos le dieron la espalda y Neal comprendió que su amistad era falsa.

Sin ayuda ni dinero vagó por los barrios bajos de Miami, luego de varios días sin alimento la inanición surtió efecto y Neal acabó inconsciente entre los basureros de un callejón. Cuatro chiquillos asustados con su hallazgo le lanzaban piedras para comprobar que era un cadáver, la madre de los pequeños los descubrió y llamó a la policía.

Neal despertó en el hospital, con la certeza de que había tocado fondo. Su madre estaba presente, tal vez nunca vio a Sara tan sinceramente afligida, Sara le suplicó aceptar la ayuda de su cuñado y Neal no tuvo otra opción que trabajar, Al principio le molestaba ser un asalariado, mas de pronto encontró gusto por mantenerse ocupado y recibir paga.

El carácter de Neal se agudizó, sobre todo su soledad, en su época alocada, aún rodeado de "amigos" se sentía solo y ahora evitaba la hipocresía de ese ambiente. Más huraño, sardónico y cínico que nunca, Neal parecía envuelto en un halo de extraño y peculiar encanto.

Había llegado el día en que sus familiares visitarían Miami y se hospedarían en el hotel, Neal estaba algo molesto, recordó el desprecio que sintió por ellos en los momentos difíciles, nunca recibieron ayuda de los Andrew, Albert le aseguraba que los buscó antes de partir a Inglaterra, luego de la depresión, pero nunca obtuvo respuesta, y aunque era verdad, a Neal le parecía un cuento. Bajó a la recepción para recibirlos y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza cuando vio a su antiguo patriarca bajar del auto, el rencor que sentía por él y la Tía Elroy quedó a un lado cuando una brillante cabellera rubia deslumbró a su arribo.

Candy seguía tan hermosa, no, más hermosa de lo que recordaba, podía ver en su mirada que ya no era la chica atrabancada e impetuosa. Su rostro angelical estaba más sereno y tenía un aire de madurez e inocencia que solo ella era capaz de proyectar. La cabellera de Candy a medio recoger no lucía un corte o peinado a la moda, algunos rizos amenazaban con rebelarse y a Neal le encantó que Candy conservara su esencia. Apretó los puños para contener el deseo de enredar los dedos en su indomable cabello. Perdió el encanto cuando vio como de la nada salieron dos adolescentes rubios y una pequeña replica de Candy.

Neal comprendió que eran sus hijos, _"Pudieron ser nuestros hijos"_ \- Se dijo, _"Si no se hubiera cancelado el compromiso"_. Odió a Albert que se acercaba con su perfecta y estúpida sonrisa y supo que los próximos días serían muy largos.

 _ **You don't know what it's like, baby.  
You don't know what it's like.  
To love somebody,  
to love somebody,  
to love somebody…  
the way I love you  
**_

 _ **No sabes lo que es, nena,  
Tú no sabes lo que es.**_

 _ **Amar a alguien,  
amar a alguien,  
amar a alguien…  
de la forma en que yo te amo.**_

La noche fue terrible para Neal, acomodó a la familia de Candy en el que a su gusto era el mejor piso, (después de su penthouse) Y partió al bar del hotel, no quería estar solo y probablemente encontraría con quién pasar la noche. La música del piano era tan patéticamente romántica que Neal salió del lugar sin probar su Martini, además que no vio mujer alguna que le pareciera interesante. La imagen de Candy seguía clavada en su cabeza.

En la oscuridad de su penthouse, bajo las sabanas, Neal se calcinaba en las brasas del amor. Cuando vio nuevamente a Candy, todo el volcán que dormía dentro de él despertó con más furia. Verla otra vez no le confirmo que la amaba, eso ya lo sabía, la certeza de su amor la tuvo siempre, solo que apaciguada, escondida y sellada en lo más recóndito de su corazón.

Su amor lo mantenía vivo, fue el motor para salir de miseria y la perdición de su juventud. En su inconsciente mantenía la ilusión de que alguna vez ella lo viera convertido en un hombre autosuficiente y capaz de ofrecerle el resultado de su esfuerzo y su trabajo.

Blasfemó para sus adentros, ¿Por qué demonios fue tan cobarde? Si hubiera tenido el valor de seguir el impulso de su corazón, le habría robado un inocente beso una noche tibia en el establo, en cambio, fue tan pusilánime que su amor lo disfrazó con desprecio. Y su torcido proceder lo echó todo a perder en el forzado y malogrado compromiso.

Ahora, Candy estaba dos pisos debajo de él, en brazos del "Príncipe de la Colina" Hasta sus oídos llegó el ridículo apelativo con que ella lo llamaba. Pensó en Albert, tan tediosamente perfecto.

-Ay, Candy,- Neal volvió a renegar -Debería ser yo quien oliera tus suaves cabellos, quien tocara tu delicada piel y quien se perdiera en tus adentros- murmuró apenas, imaginando que la tenía entre sus brazos.

-Yo no te arrullaría con amor, Candy- Neal suspiró –Yo te arrollaría con mi amor, no mereces menos que eso.

 _ **In my brain,  
I see your face again.  
I know my frame of mind.  
You ain't got to be so blind,  
and I'm blind, so, so very blind.**_

 _ **En mi mente,  
veo tu rostro otra vez.  
Conozco mi forma de pensar.  
No debes ser tan ciego,  
y yo estoy ciego, tan, tan ciego.**_

A la mañana siguiente Neal evitó a sus familiares, se conformó con ver a Candy desde la cocina del restaurante mientras desayunaba, aunque a los empleados les pareció extraño, nadie se atrevía a cuestionar la conducta de su patrón.

-¡Estúpido lavaplatos!- despotricó cuando divisó a Albert. El chef pensó que se refería al personal de su cocina y de inmediato dio instrucciones de no estorbar.

Candy lo estaba desesperando, Neal fue testigo de su inagotable paciencia mientras ayudaba a la tía Elroy, la anciana se comportaba como una niña y Candy la asistía en todo. ¡¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba a los Andrew?! Candy debía ser tratada como una reina y no continuar siendo la sirvienta de la familia. Salió del restaurante molesto.

Los días siguientes Neal evitó a sus parientes, argumentando estar ocupado con la administración del hotel, trabajaba en una posible sociedad en Las Bahamas y a pesar de ser una gran inversión sabía que obtendría óptimos resultados. Algunas veces veía a Candy de lejos, en la piscina o en la playa, escuchaba su alegre voz y su contagiosa risa. Y esperaba el momento justo para actuar.

Pasó una semana, la noche del sábado el restaurante del hotel ofrecía como variedad un show cubano y los Andrew confirmaron su asistencia. Sara y Eliza también asistirían, además de saludar hipócritamente a la familia querían presumirle a Candy su buena y merecida posición social.

Neal entró al restaurante, camuflado en su mesa, aguardó la llegada de Candy, esperaba que la impertinente anciana no hiciera acto de presencia y para su fortuna así fue. Candy se presentó acompañada por Albert, la recepcionista del restaurante los llevó a su mesa y en un par de minutos Eliza y su marido seguidos por Sara se unieron a la primera pareja.

Asechando desde un oscuro rincón, Neal entrecerró los ojos para deleitarse con la figura de Candy envuelta en un vestido tornasol con reflejos verdes. Levantó la barbilla y como excelente anfitrión se dispuso a saludar a los huéspedes, turistas y lugareños de la alta sociedad que asistían a divertirse. Cuando llegó a la mesa de Candy, Sara se agrandó del orgullo que le provocaba su favorito.

-Buenas noches –saludó Neal con su sonrisa de lado, su sello personal.

Recorrió con la mirada a los ocupantes de la mesa deteniéndose deliberadamente en Candy. La pequeña mano de la rubia soltó la copa de agua que tenía en los labios y buscó la mano de Albert, la mueca de Neal se ensanchó al comprobar con ese gesto que no le era indiferente a Candy. Para evitar que la lengua de su madre y hermana se soltara y convirtieran el momento en un parloteo se dirigió a Albert.

-William, acepta una disculpa por mi ausencia, no he podido dedicarles el tiempo que me gustaría –hizo una pausa y miró nuevamente a Candy –Espero que encuentren todo de su agrado.

-Todo está maravilloso Neal – respondió Albert – Les ofrezco una disculpa de parte de la Tía, ya no se desvela.

Eliza empezó a cuestionar a Candy y Sara no se quedó atrás. Neal se sintió irritado y se alejó argumentando que debía saludar a todos los asistentes.

El show comenzó, las luces se apagaron y solo el centro del salón se encontraba iluminado, los canticos cubanos mezclados con tambores y ritmos antillanos reinó en el restaurante, Neal alcanzaba a ver entre las sombras a Candy, ella intentaba poner atención al espectáculo pero Eliza y Sara la afligían con preguntas. Albert hablaba entusiasmado con el marido de Eliza. Neal, viendo a la distancia la amena charla, descartó la idea de asociarse con él, lo hablaría con su cuñado y estaba dispuesto a retirarse del negocio si eso ocurría.

 _ **I'm a man.**_

 _ **Can't you see  
what I am?  
I live and I breathe for you.  
But what good does it do?  
**_ _ **If I ain't got you, ain't got.**_

 _ **Soy un hombre**_

 _ **¿No puedes ver  
lo que soy?  
Vivo y respiro por ti  
¿Pero de que me sirve?  
Si no te tengo, si no te tengo.**_

Neal distinguió la menuda silueta de Candy cuando se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse al tocador, era el momento que estaba esperando y caminó agazapado sin perderla de vista. Se quedó quieto y ansioso en el pasillo que conducía a los baños.

Cuando salió del tocador, Candy se quedó paralizada y con los ojos muy abiertos frente a Neal.

-Es para ti –Neal extendió su mano y le ofreció a Candy el estuche, ella lo tomó de forma mecánica.

-Me harás muy feliz si lo aceptas –Neal no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué pasa, Neal? –Candy cuestionó alarmada -¿Por qué haces esto?

-También yo me lo he preguntado y la única respuesta que tengo es; ¡Por amor!

-¡No te burles Neal! No sé qué tramas al hacer esto, pero no te va a funcionar.

-Sé que piensas lo peor de mí, Candy- Neal le explicó –Pero te juro que soy sincero, ¡Te amo!

-¿Estás loco?- Candy intentó regresar el estuche a Neal, pero él ignoró el acto.

-Sí, loco de amor, loco por ti –mientras decía las últimas palabras Neal se aproximó a Candy.

-Neal, han pasado tantos años, ¿Y aun no lo aceptas?- Candy estaba un poco asustada –No te amo- dijo al fin decidida.

-Y en todos estos años, ¿Tú no has comprendido que mi amor es sincero?- Neal se desconocía al hablar, pues lo hacía con firmeza –Acéptalo Candy, mi amor y mi obsequio.

-Si lo no acepté antes, ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré ahora?

Candy empezaba a impacientarse, buscó con la mirada entre las mesas y alcanzó a distinguir a Albert, él veía y comentaba entretenido el show con el marido de Eliza.

-Soy una mujer casada, con hijos, ¡Tengo una familia!

-No me importa, podemos solucionar eso.

-¡Realmente estas enfermo!- Candy trató de caminar, pero Neal se lo impidió, con un rápido movimiento la atrapó entre sus brazos.

-Candy, mírame bien- con un apretón la obligó a verlo a los ojos –No soy tan malo, mi amor es verdadero.

Candy sentía la fuerza de unos brazos y la sinceridad de un corazón, sabía el enorme esfuerzo que hacía Neal al mostrarse así, ese gesto la hizo sentir honrada y conmovida.

-Te colaste a mi alma, le has dado sentido a mi vida aunque no formes parte de ella –Neal se sintió un idiota pero, no podía dar marcha atrás –No elimines el último gajo de humanidad que me queda.

-Tienes el poder de sacar lo mejor de mí, hazlo Candy- Neal suplicó y volvió a tocar fondo –Ayúdame a ser mejor, te amo como no te imaginas, con furia, con cólera, con ira. Con el ansia y la desesperación de un ser perdido.

-Lo siento Neal…no puedo amarte –Candy zafó el abrazo realmente apenada por él y le guardó el estuche en la bolsa del saco.

La música enmudeció unos segundos, un lamento antillano rompió el silencio, era el corazón de Neal, destrozado, o eso era lo que él creía.

-Aún no he terminado, no me daré por vencido- mientras se alejaba, Candy escuchó decir a Neal esas palabras.

 _ **You don't know what it's like, baby  
you don't know what it's like.**_

 _ **To love somebody,  
to love somebody,  
to love somebody…  
the way I love you.**_

 _ **No sabes lo que es, nena,  
Tú no sabes lo que es.  
Amar a alguien,  
amar a alguien,  
amar a alguien…  
de la forma en que yo te amo.  
**_

En la terraza de su oficina, la puesta de sol alcanzaba a iluminar todavía. Neal veía a un par de mozos depositando el equipaje de sus parientes. Los últimos días fueron extraños para Neal, desequilibró sus rutinas laborales por seguir a Candy, le envió como servicio especial a su habitación una fuente de chocolate, si estaba en la piscina se aseguraba que estuviera bien atendida, le hacía llegar deliciosos cocteles de frutas y refrescantes bebidas, sobre todo se aseguraba de que ella lo viera merodeando en los alrededores.

Nunca obtuvo respuesta a las bellas melodías que le dedicaba sin palabras en el bar, o a los excelentes platillos que le servían en el restaurante, y nunca le agradeció las veladas en playa que organizaba para que ella se divirtiera. Neal estaba seguro de que Candy sabía que lo hacía para ella, sin embargo, Candy no se despegó de su marido, y Neal vio morir el último destello de esperanza.

Esa mañana se encontró a Albert en la recepción, liquidando la cuenta de su estancia. Neal no le permitió pagar y Albert le agradeció sinceramente.

-Gracias por todo, Neal, fueron unas vacaciones memorables -Neal creyó brillar cierto sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-Me alegra que su estancia haya sido agradable –respondió indiferente.

-Te felicito, el hotel es magnífico, el servicio excelente, y veo que te deja abundantes ganancias- Albert hablaba con sinceridad, al hacerlo, resaltaba su inmejorable dentadura, todavía más blanca, resultado de un espléndido bronceado.

-Totalmente cinco estrellas –finalizó Albert.

-¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo William?- Neal inquirió sin disimular su resentimiento -¡Que lo hice sin tu ayuda!

Albert extendió su mano y le dio un fuerte apretón a Neal cuando fue correspondido.

-Tú no cambias Neal, no lo hagas, tu agrio carácter es lo que te mantiene sobreviviendo.

Neal respondió con su mueca acostumbrada y se adentró en el hotel.

Los lejanos alegatos de los chicos Andrew sacaron a Neal de sus pensamientos, vio como la familia abordaba el auto y partía.

-Candy… ¿Que sabes tú de amar a mi manera? –Neal soltó palabras al viento –Mi amor aunque diferente, es verdadero.

Recordó la mirada de Candy la noche del espectáculo cubano, reconoció lástima en sus ojos, pero a Neal no le dolió, le afligía más pensar que Candy no comprendiera su amor y peor aún, que no conociera lo que es amar con esa fuerza. Suspiró al sentirse presuntuoso, Candy no sabía amar así, y nunca, nadie más la amaría de esa forma, ¡Lástima por ella!

Miró la gargantilla de diamantes pensando que toda su vida vivió sin Candy, después de conocerla, aprendió a vivir sin ella y podía hacerlo otra vez. Se encogió de hombros y cerró el estuche, entró a su oficina y lo guardó en la caja fuerte, así guardaría el recuerdo de Candy y el amor que sentía, en el rincón más profundo de su corazón. Perdió el juicio y la cordura por amor los últimos días y ya era hora de volver. No cometería otra vez el error de ser dominado por el corazón, ¡Él era Neal Leagan! Con todos sus defectos, pero auténtico, y seguiría siendo él mismo hasta su último aliento.

Salió de su privado silbando una alegre tonada, despojando con cada siseo la decepción de su corazón. Negó levemente con la cabeza y entró al bar con la seguridad que ahí encontraría alguna socialité con quién calentar su cama toda la noche.

 ***Fin***

* * *

To love somebody (Amar a alguien)

Letra y música: Bee Gees (Barry, Robin y Maurice Gibb)

Disco: Bee Gees 1st 1967

Polydor.

* * *

 **Gracias por dedicar su tiempo en leer mis ocurrencias y dejar su invaluable comentario.**

 **La próxima entrega será sobre Albert y Candy : How Deep Is Your Love.**


End file.
